


For His Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Concubine Poe, Emperor Kylo Ren, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Verbal Humiliation, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emperor Kylo and a pair of his Knights unwind with unwilling concubine, Poe.





	For His Pleasure

Apprehension fills Poe when the door to his quarters slides shut, locking him in with not only the Emperor, but two of his knights. He glances between the three of them, dread building in his belly as he begins to imagine why Kylo would have brought his Knights in with him. 

Instinctively, Poe stumbles backwards as the two Knights begin to approach. He only manages a couple of steps before his body is seized by an invisible grip that is unpleasantly familiar. Futile though the act may be, Poe cannot help but struggle against the unwavering hold on him. Even his mouth is sealed shut, probably Kylo’s way of letting him know that his opinions are unsolicited and unwelcome.

The Emperor does not appear fazed by the bitter ire that must be radiating from his concubine as he crosses the room to take a seat in a lone chair occupying a corner of the room. Poe’s attention is drawn away from Kylo and to the Knights when they come to a stop next to him. The pair of helmeted Knights introduce themselves as Io and Titian, then move to strip Poe. If he were able to respond, Poe would tell them where they can stick that information.

Poe’s heart momentarily stops when the Knights resort to cutting his loose clothes off since Kylo keeps him frozen in place. But the Knights manage to not even graze his skin with their blades. Any relief Poe would feel is shoved down by disgust as the Knights appear to take great enjoyment in feeling him up as they go. If only the Emperor would relax his hold on him for even a second, Poe would take great pleasure in smashing his heel into their faces.

Once they have finished their task, the pair of Knights start to remove their own clothes. Without being able to move his head, Poe only manages to catch glimpses of them from the corners of his eyes. With Kylo still in the chair, making no move to get up and join the three of his subjects, it looks as if the Emperor is going to watch as his Knights violate his concubine.

“That is exactly what is going to happen,” Kylo says, breaking the silence and drawing Poe’s horrified attention back to him.

There is not enough time for Poe to react when Kylo releases his force hold on him, as the two Knights appear to have been given a signal to pounce. They easily wrestle him onto the bed, Poe’s thrashing of little consequence against their combined strength.

Poe ends situated with his head resting against Io’s belly, his shoulders pressed against the Knight’s crossed legs by the firm grip on his upper arms. The feeling of the Knight’s rigid and oddly textured sex pressing against Poe’s back sends a shiver of disgust and resentment through the unwilling concubine’s body. Titian fits himself between Poe’s legs, not bothered in the slightest by Poe’s attempts to kick him off.

The new position does give Poe his first decent view of the Knight’s faces. While Titian appears to be human, he does not recognize Io’s species. He hopes that his – his? – kind have a similar reproductive system to humans. He could do without having eggs forced into his body, even if they are unfertilized.

A snort from Kylo pulls the attention of all three on the bed. “He thinks you’re going to lay eggs in him,” Kylo informs Io, twisting Poe’s doubts just enough to cause Poe’s cheeks to burn with humiliation.

“I was not…” Poe protests indignantly as the Knights snicker. The Knights’ grip on him loosens ever so slightly as they chuckle. Poe takes advantage of the opportunity and yanks an arm free. Before he can properly take a swing at either Knight, his wrist is caught. While his arm is being pushed back down towards the bed, Poe still manages to sink his teeth into Io’s forearm.

A sharp twist of his wrist draws a yelp from Poe, and gives the pair the opening to fully regain control of him. He is disappointed that he did not manage to draw blood from the Knight, but with any hope his snap will leave a painful bruise.

With no warning, two cold and slick fingers breach Poe’s opening. The twinge of discomfort makes Poe grimace. A snippy comment is on the tip of his tongue when his jaw is forced shut once more by the Emperor. He levels Kylo with a glare, thinking as many insults as he can with the expectation that the Emperor will still pick up on them. His irritation only earns him a smirk from Kylo.

Chagrined, Poe turns his head away. When Titian adds a third finger, Poe bucks his hips. A tiny flash of satisfaction flares up as his movement causes the Knight’s fingers to slip free. But the small thrill of victory is snuffed out when the Knight shrugs and declares that he has been prepared enough.

Poe’s hips are pinned down once more with little effort, much to his further embarrassment. Rarely has he felt this overwhelmingly helpless, but being positioned like a doll and muted like one is a level of degradation that he had not previously experienced. Titian wastes no time in lining himself up with the squirming concubine’s minimally prepared entrance. As the Knight presses in, Poe hisses in pain and freezes. He tries to relax as much as he can to ease the burning of being split open.

“Just takes someone filling you up to calm you down, hmm?” Titian teases with a sneer.

With a snarl, Poe renews his struggles. Even a single semi-decent hit landing on either Knight would give him a biting sense of relief.

“There’s that fire again,” Io purrs mockingly while giving his arms a harsh squeeze. He chuckles when Poe slams his head back into his belly in protest. Poe’s ineffective writhing only serves to entertain his tormentors and cause him more pain. Titian sets a quick pace, roughly shoving Poe back against the other Knight with each thrust.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut, wishing he could also shut out the sounds of pleasured panting that fills the air. He foolishly sneaks a peek in the direction of a quiet moan that did not come from either Knight. The sight of Kylo stroking himself lazily while watching Poe’s violation is possibly more degrading than being gangraped. The unbridled lust in the Emperor’s dark eyes makes Poe’s skin crawl. He hurriedly turns his gaze to the other wall, tears stinging his eyes.    

 A couple of thrusts later, Poe becomes aware of a wetness on the nape of his neck. His eyes flicker upwards towards Io’s face as he realizes what the slick fluid being smeared on his skin with every snap of Titian’s hips is. Io has an amused grin curling one corner of his mouth up. Poe’s own face twists in revulsion as he renews his struggles, trying to wriggle free of contact with both Knight’s engorged sexes.

By the time Titian comes inside him, Poe is physically drained and nearly ready to crack mentally. Tears finally make their way down his cheeks when the Knight slips free and tugs him up onto his knees by his wrists. Still, he tries to lunge forward and shove the Knight from the bed. He only rocks Titian back a fraction before Io seizes his hips and takes his companion’s place inside of Poe’s used body.

Poe cannot stifle a yelp as the ridges on Io’s erection catch on his sore rim. Titian sits back, stretching Poe’s arms out in front of him until the concubine is half bent over. If he had not felt like a slice of meat before, he certainly does now that he is being put on an even more exposed display for the Emperor. He tucks his face against his arm, refusing to let Kylo or his Knights see his shameful tears.

Io’s tongue lapping at the slick on his neck jolts Poe back into the moment. He once more snaps his head backwards, trying to smash his head into the Knight’s nose. His head connects with the Knight’s forehead hard enough to make both men flinch in pain and surprise. The painful nip to the shoulder is a worthwhile price to pay for finally landing a solid hit.

Still slightly dazed, Poe’s head drops down between his arms, eyes blearily staring at the plain sheets beneath his knees. A sharp gasp from the side that sounds suspiciously like the Emperor orgasming nearly pulls Poe’s gaze from the sheets beneath him. But he stubbornly focuses on the bedcovers, not wishing to see the evidence of how much Kylo has been enjoying his concubine’s humiliation.

Not long after Kylo’s apparent orgasm, Io slams sharply into Poe and proceeds to grind against him with an almost painful intensity. A rush of tingling heat inside him signals the Knight’s own completion. A weak sigh escapes Poe as he briefly, foolishly hopes that the evening has nearly come to an end. Once again, his optimism is squashed. This time by a sudden pressure building inside him. Perturbed, he bucks against Io’s hold on his hips.  

“No, no, no,” the Knight chastises, tightening his grip and sitting back with Poe nestled firmly on his lap. “Just hold still. The knot will go down shortly.”

Poe would protest if Kylo allowed it, but he can only squirm and shake his head to show his displeasure with the situation. It is baffling that after everything that has happened, there are still more ways for Poe to feel utterly degraded. But as they settle in to wait for Io’s knot to deflate, the trio of Master and Knights begin to discuss the show that Poe was just the centerpiece of. Kylo does not even acknowledge the protests that Poe mentally screams at him.

It feels like ages have passed before the knot shrinks enough for Io to ease himself out of Poe’s aching body. Poe flops gracelessly onto the bed, shimmying himself away from the Knights. As the Knights retrieve their clothes, Poe tugs the blankets up to cover himself.

A snicker seemingly directed at his attempt to shield himself sparks the ire in him again. He haphazardly flings a pillow in the direction of his tormentors, not even bothering to see if it hit anyone or not. Kylo once more force freezes him in retaliation. His cheeks and eyes burn as the three bid him a “good night,” Kylo even taking the time to press a kiss to his forehead.

Once the door hisses closed, the force grip holding Poe immobile vanishes. Almost as soon as he is able to, Poe rolls off the bed and stumbles into the ‘fresher. He does not even wait for the water to heat up before dropping to his knees on the tiles under the spray of water. A numbness begins to spread through his mind and limbs as he tries fruitlessly to wash the feeling of the Knights from his body. The water has gone cold again before Poe is able to pick himself up and drag himself back to the bedroom.

Unable to bring himself to crawl back into the bed that still reeks of the Knight’s scents, Poe curls up in a corner with his back towards the room. Exhaustion quickly takes him under into a restless sleep.


End file.
